Question: The sum of $3$ consecutive integers is $69$. What is the third number in this sequence?
Answer: Call the first number in the sequence $x$ The next integer in the sequence is $x + 1$ The sum of the $3$ consecutive integers is: $x+ (x + 1)+ (x + 2) = 69$ $3x + 3= 69$ $3x = 66$ $x = 22$ Since $x$ is the first number, $x + 2$ is the third integer. Thus, the third number in the sequence is $24$.